I Never Said I Didn't Love You
by ILoveMCR95
Summary: Okay sorry about the errors in the other one! Here's the new version!


Ello! I decided to write a Harry Potter fan-fic since I love that series! It includes Harry's children, some other characters, Scorpius of course, and a new mysterious person! He has jet-black hair, pale skin, and just read it!! Okay sorry about all the errors I was writing and typing at the same time so here's the new improved version!

_"Don't be nervous." _my mother's old words rang through my ears. I stood in line, waiting for them to call my name. I was shaking from head to toe.

"Amelia Livingston!" called the professor. I saw everyone look up. I stepped out of line and walked up to the stool. I sat down and faced all of Hogwarts. Everyone looked interested. My cheeks were burning. The sorting hat fell over my eyes and everything was black.

"Interesting. Very smart, I see. And a thirst to prove yourself. Oh, I see your also brave. Very brave. Cunning and sly also. Yet your so shy. Let's see... I know... SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat screamed. I pulled of the hat and walked to the far-right table, which was applauding. I sat down shakily. I noticed a young boy in line. He looked... scary. He was pale, tall for eleven, if he was, and had jet-black hair. His eyes were like black diamonds, but amazingly beautiful. I could feel the shivers run down my spine.

"James Russo." called the professor. The boy walked up to the stool. The second the hat touched his head, it yelled "Slytherin!" also. I noticed that the only empty seat was in front of me. I started playing with a string on my robes and looked down. I didn't look up until the sorting was over. James was boredly picking at his food. I heard some other's talking.

"Did you hear? He's an orphan."someone said looking at James. I saw his pale cheeks flush and felt bad for him. I decided to change the subject.

"Did anyone hear the Potters are here?" I asked quietly. A second-year looked excited.

"Yes! Albus is so dreamy." she said staring at a first-year Gryffindor.

"And that Lily is so adorable!" exclaimed another girl. Typical girly-girls. I was quiet the opposite. I have dark brown hair, dark blue eyes eyes, and always dress in dark clothing. But I have to dress in robes here. I sighed boredly.

"So... your a Livingston, right?" asked a third year boy looking at me. I gulped and nodded. He smiled.

"Are you the first of your family to be in Slytherin?" he asked. I nodded.

"I think so." I replied quietly. James looked a little interested.

"Do you have any relatives here?" James asked. I felt my cheeks burn and shook my head.

"I'm an only child." I replied. James smiled sadly.

"Hey isn't that Potter's name James also?" asked a girl. I nodded.

"Yeah. James, Albus, and Lily." I said casually. After dinner ended I got up and followed the Slytherin's out. I dropped a book and bent down to get it, but someone else got it.

"Here you go." I looked up and saw Albus Potter holding the book out to me. I gaped and took it.

"Thanks." I mumbled. Albus' eyes widened.

"Your a Livingston! Your mum is so famous!" he said grinning. I nodded. My mother was a talented singer and was very famous. My dad was a brilliant electric guitar player. They were both only 29.

"Do you sing also?" asked Albus walking with me. I shook my head.

"No not really." I replied quietly. A boy ahead turned around and grinned. He looked similar to Albus. Albus kicked his bag from behind and the boy turned around.

"Sorry about James. He can be a little crazy." Albus said casually.

"I know. Isn't he a second year?" I asked. Albus nodded.

"Yes. And this is my first year." he said looking nervous. I smiled.

"It's okay. Mine too." I said feeling nervous.

"What are your classes?" asked Albus.

"Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and Divination." I said reciting my schedule from heart.

"Cool. I have the same classes, but I have History of Magic and Divination switched." he said casually.

"Well I have to go. Bye!" I said waving at him. Albus waved back and walked away. I saw James and noticed he had a envious look in his eyes. I felt bad and walked away. I changed and laid down on my bed, and quickly fell asleep.

I know I used the name James again but I love it! I'm trying to get all the info as correct as possible! Sorry if anythings wrong! I'll update soon!


End file.
